User talk:WinxClub101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Roxy13 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BloomPurple11 (Talk) 23:41, February 16, 2011 Well, for starters, if you haven't already, you can switch to Monobook skin, by going to Preferences, selecting Monobook, and saving it. Monobook tends to be a lot easier to use. And other than that... if you have a fan fairy, just create a page and add some info! And if you want to make a picture for her, or you want one of us to, these pages might be of help. *Bases *How to Make a Fanon Fairy Fairy wishes, --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 18:03, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey again. I see your page is going great. ^^ Just out of curiosity, what are Sydney's fairy colors? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 16:44, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Are you going to make any art for her? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 16:57, March 6, 2011 (UTC) So what? I bet it won't be that bad. And with practice, you could get as good as the rest of us. I mean, take a look at my first attempt on my user page. It was horrible. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 17:03, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Of course! What do you want to know? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 17:45, March 6, 2011 (UTC) You can do it one of two ways: Use the paint brush, and zoom in a lot, or use paths and adjust the little bullets. Paintbrush is obvious, the path tool is the one next to the dropper. To do that, just click in the design you want. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 17:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Just follow the shadows on the base, usually. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 21:53, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, I do mine with the blend tool, which is the gray-to-white square. That takes the two colors you have and makes a gradient background out of them. If you want one like Princess, I don't know how to do those. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 23:06, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Add a new layer by going to Layers, New Layer, and then open up a Layers dialog box by going to Windows, Layers, and then move the layer behind the picture, and then try the gradient again. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 23:15, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Go to Windows, Layers, and then click on the new layer and drag it underneath the first one.--Aliana*Anima della tundra! 23:21, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Take a screenshot of what's going on, then upload it here. To take a screenshot, press the Print Screen button on the top of your keyboard. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 23:29, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I get it now- take the wand tool, and select the white area, and then go to Layers, Transparency, and Add Alpha Channel, then Ctrl-X. That will make the background transparent, and you'll be able to see your background! ^^ And I must say, you're doing awesome for your first time! ^^ Aliana Anima della tundra! Well, you might already have it. In that case, just hit Ctrl X once you have your selection. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 23:03, March 7, 2011 (UTC) For your first one, that is AWESOME! ^^ Can't wait to see the rest of your work. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 10:51, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Next time Until you get good at using GiMP, I can cut the bases for you, to make it easier. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 15:56, March 8, 2011 (UTC) What outfit will you be doing next? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 22:47, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Which one? And would you like me to cut the base for you? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 10:57, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Cutting a base means taking the white background off of it. I'm quite good at that. And which was it? I'd guess.... Stella or Bloom. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 04:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I'll have it cut and uploaded as quickly as I can. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 16:45, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Good news! It's already cut out. You can tell if a base is cut or not by the background it has when you load it into gimp. If it's gray checkers, then it's transparent. If it's white, then it needs to be cut. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 19:36, March 19, 2011 (UTC) To download more brushes, google whatever type of brushes you want, download them, and install them by going to C:\Program Files\GIMP-2.0\share\gimp\2.0\brushes.--Aliana*Anima della tundra! 18:11, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Aw, it's so cute! ^^ Nice work. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 11:07, March 22, 2011 (UTC) You're getting good at using gimp! Sydney's Enchantix looks really good. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 12:46, March 26, 2011 (UTC)